


Mine, mine, MINE!

by sayunoque



Series: Love Disease //DreamNotFound (one-shots) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forgive Me, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Please Kill Me, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayunoque/pseuds/sayunoque
Summary: "Always talking to others, always trying to leave me for them... No longer you will do that, will you, Dream?" He said as the blood dripped from his face, the smile so excited made Dream's mind go blank.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Love Disease //DreamNotFound (one-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166492
Kudos: 37





	Mine, mine, MINE!

**Author's Note:**

> YANDERE GEORGE BUT LIKE I WANNA KILL MYSELF, FOR THAT I FEEL SO CRINGE.

A certain man with a lime hoodie, and a smiley mask was sitting at the edge of the mountain. The sunset was always a beautiful sight to watch, no matter how many times he had speedran, he would just stop and sit down to watch the sunset once a while.

It was his passion to speedrun the world. He would never play in normal, peaceful. Only hardcore mode. He liked to not die and respawn, there was no second chance.

Sometimes, his friends would come in his world. For them, he had a normal hardcore world. No second chance, but one to hang out together. If you die once, it's done.

He let out a short chuckle as he took bite from his bread. He just stole some wheat from the village nearby. He is speedrunning, after all.

His thoughts were focused on relaxing. Sometimes his thoughts would focus on his friends, usually on a certain man that was significantly shorter than him.

That said friend would always wear goggles, whether its on his head or covering his brown and blue eyes.

His smile would be stuck on his head, especially his giggle.

"Two men on a date..." He chuckled to himself as he remember that day. They sitting next to each other, taking a short break from their adventure. Only them, and no one else.

Watching the sunset together is always romantic, isn't it? Especially if it's a short break to relax together, from all the action they have from their own adventure. Private adventure.

He smirked before stretching, and getting up. Time to go back to the speedrun. He picked his pickaxe from his tool belt as he started running, disappearing in the night, lost in sight inside the forest.

In 2 minutes, he was already in the nether. The hell that he was so used to, and strats he learned through his lovely manhunts. The boat trick was one hell of a trick.

Haha, hell. Get it? Okay, I shut up. "Come on... The fortress..." He muttered, annoyed. The fortress was hard to find. You either have to be lucky enough to spawn in one, or spawn next to one. Otherwise, it is almost impossible to find it.

He decided to quit after 10 minutes of trying to find the fortress. He ended up getting the 'Hot Tourist Destination' though.

A bit frustrated, he sighed. He decided to enter the hardcore survival mode world. Maybe there will be people there to hang out. He can't be the only one in the world since there are like 20 people, right? Right.

Once he was in, he checked how many people were online.

Half of the people online seemed to be in spectator mode.

And another one ended up in the spectator mode, the death message in the chat said;

"TommyInnit went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [He is MINE] by GeorgeNotFound...?"

He felt his heart race. Not from happiness, or anything. Pure fear. Confusion. The name of the crossbow is also something that peaks his curiosity. Before he can even move from he is standing, he felt a breathe against his neck.

He jumped in fear, turning around in instant as he took a step back. "George...?"

George smiled at him brightly as he giggled. He was soaking in blood, especially with the crossbow he is holding, he looked horrifying with all the blood. His goggles were on his head.

"Dream! You are finally here." He said with such a happy tone in his voice. Dream was sweating as he took another step back.

George didn't seem to like that reaction. "Huh? Why do you seem afraid of me...?" He frowned as he took a step forward. Dream felt his heart race in fear. "What is... What is with... a-all the blood, George?" He put on a smile that is so shakey.

"Oh, the blood? It's the proof that I got rid of the obstacles!" The obstacles? What does he mean? "You seem confused... Well, I'm talking about your so called 'friends',"

Dream's eyes widened, his body started shaking. "No, you... You didn't." He opened the chat, only to see that everyone had been killed by GeorgeNotFound. "No way..." He started shivering.

"Why are you killing everyone? Why?!" He shouted as he reached for the axe behind his back. "Stop." George said in a stern tone as he pointed the crossbow to Dream.

Dream froze in his place. "Get that hand away from your weapon." He demanded. Dream had never thought he'll end up in such a situation.

Quick thinking always helps him, right? So he grabbed his axe and blocked off the firework by blocking himself with the shield in his arm. "Why, you asked?" George's happy voice was so empty and stern now.

'I could never kill him.' Dream thought as he pointed his axe toward George. "They keep on dragging you away from me," George let the crossbow fall to the ground. "They are taking you away from me..." He unsheathed his sword.

"You are supposed to be mine... My job isn't even halfway done!" He swang his sword toward Dream with rage in his eyes. "Half of them are alive. Half of them are still around." Dream blocked it off with the shield.

"And... And if you keep on letting them take you away..." He forced his sword on the shield. Dream was sweating as he felt himself tear up. He lowered his mask to hide his face with the hand that has his axe quickly to hide it.

George was tearing up. "I won't let them have you. Only I can have you. Only me, me, me, and me!" He broke through the shield with his sword.

The sword almost hit Dream's face, but he blocked it with his axe. He pushed his axe toward George, making him realize that he had almost killed Dream too.

As soon as his eyes widened in realization, Dream took the opportunity to push him down. George fell to the ground, his sword slipping from his hand.

Dream stepped on his chest, but softly. Placing the axe close to his throat, he looked down at George. George just smiled brightly. His smile became a grin, then a giggle.

"I know you won't kill me." He half-closed his eyes, keeping his grin on. "I almost killed you... If only you hadn't been so brainwashed by them..."

Dream just silently stayed in his position. "The rest will die, even if I'm not there to do so." That confused Dream. "A trap is set everywhere. Hidden well enough to not let them escape."

'How... How did he become like this?' Dream thought as he frowned. "What made you become like this? So obsessive."

"Obsessive? I call it 'love'. I take care of what's mine." Dream felt sick.

George chuckled. "The only thing I care for, is what I will fight and kill for. Always been that way."

"Isn't that 'selfish'? I'd rather say possessive for sure." George almost held the axe itself, and injure himself, but Dream lifted it up by reflex.

He regretted it so much once George started giggling in a creepy way, with such a creepy grin. "You really can't hurt me, can you?" George's eyes seemed so lovesick. "Possessive is a way to say 'protective', you know. But I don't care if it's that way or not."

"...Don't make this hard for me." Dream said quietly. George found that cute, adorable. "Now, lift that leg up, I promise to not hurt you."

And Dream unconsciously submitted to it, lifting his leg up, letting George sit up. He had completely forgotten about the blood until he saw the blood drip from underneath his boots.

He also realized that he just did what George told him to. Without thinking twice, like a dog. "You are so in love with me, I love it." George made an 'awe' face. "Now, sit down. Let your axe stay on the ground."

Dream did it again. He did what he was told to do. George giggled as pressed his palms against Dream's cheeks. "I love you so much, Dream."

Never have Dream been so mad at himself like this before. Not just because he felt himself blush by those words, but also because he hasn't noticed all of the hints that George had been setting up all the traps and planning to kill everyone but him from the start.

"All the times you were busy, all the times you went to hang out with others, all the times you dragged me away from whoever I talked to... And that time when you almost killed Sapnap, for 'hugging me'..."

George smiled. "You seem to notice now." George lifted his mask up, and took it off. "Ah, dear... You cried? I'm so sorry for scaring you." He kissed his forehead.

"Stop it... I feel so sick." George stroked his cheek gently. "Sickly in love, I get it. You don't have to think twice if you want to kill someone for looking at me."

Dream would never feel that way for anyone, anything. "I would never think of murdering someone, just for some stupid reason." He said in a bit venom-ish tone.

"Then, would you kill him for comitting genocide?"

He lifted his head to his own head level, and saw the rest of the server that was alive. The people that died, the spectators were all around them. Dream glanced at George, who was smiling.

He grabbed his axe as he stood up. The blood that was on George's hands was on his cheeks, and because of the kiss on his forehead, the blood was dripping from his forehead.

"Do it." George demanded. 

Dream lifted his axe up. As everyone was waiting for Dream to cut George's head off...

"WilburSoot was slain by Dream using [Nightmare]."

George has already grabbed his bloody crossbow. He got up ad everyone was staring at Dream in shock, who was now covered in Wilbur's blood. "I guess I would kill for a different reason,"

George blushed, giggling like a highschool girl. "I can't kill the one I'm in love, or let others kill. Even if that means giving up everything else." Dream stated with empty eyes, his axe pointed at others. George set up his crossbow with a firework, standing behind Dream with a smile.

"Would you like to join me in this bath, Dream?" George said with an upbeat tone.

Dream was silent for a second as he glanced at others, who were getting their weapons ready. "Sure." He replied.

As Dream swang his axe, George jumped Dream's back, and jumped up, firing the fireworks. His crossbow had multishot.

George's mind was completely filled with one thing;

"He is MINE!"


End file.
